(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axial force sensor and a grasper for sensing multi-axial force using the same, and more particularly to a multi-axial force sensor capable of accurately measuring force through a simple structure and a grasper for sensing multi-axial force using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent industrial sites, a robot has been utilized even for assembling, polishing, deburring or the like work in accordance with trends toward productivity improvement and factory automation
Further, the robot has been required to have various functions as a field of utilizing the robot expands, and thus there arises a necessity of accurately measuring and controlling force in many directions in addition to position control of the robot.
The force acts in any directions within a 3D space. Therefore, if a force sensor having one degree of freedom is used, a lot of force sensors are needed.
However, the use of many force sensors is not preferable due to a limited space. Accordingly, various devices have been developed to use a fewest number of force sensors in measuring multi-axial force.
In a particular case of minimally invasive surgery where an operating surgeon remotely controls a robot, there is a need of a force sensor that accurately informs the operating surgeon of pressure applied from a grasper to an affected area while the grasper is used to perform a surgery operation.
Further, the grasper of the robot has to be minified to make a minimum incision, and it is therefore difficult to mount many sensors to the grasper of the robot. Accordingly, there has been required a device that can accurately informs an operating surgeon of the multi-axial force applied to the grasper through the minimum number of sensors.